The Storm That Chased The Wolf
by Madame.Starlight
Summary: The Doctor whisks Rose off to a planet of relaxation, with mysterious and powerful inhabitants. But when an ex-flame demands his attention, will he abandon Rose to build barriers between them and play the role of hero? Or will he realize that his barriers have already fallen? (Set after GITF)
1. Head over Heels

I love this story. I wrote this on a whim. Doomsday will never happen and Its my version of events so sorry to you die hard fans If this story offends you!

Disclaimer- Do Not Own Doctor Who or The characters, but I do own a Dr Who mug. Bam.

* * *

**_Rose POV_**:

To say I am annoyed is an understatement. He left me. No clear cut way of returning. No goodbye. No hug. No kiss. Just leapt to her rescue like a knight. Madam bloody Padompador. Popadom. I don't care! That French whore. Literally. He promised. He said I was different. And he left me. I feel a nudge at the back of my mind, causing more tears to spill over my cheeks. It know it is the Tardis. It's her version of a hug, at least I assume it is. It's a sweet and warm sensation, that fills not just my brain but my entire body.

'Oh girl, what am I doing? Crying? I should be slapping him. The Tyler way.' The Tardis hummed in response to my question.

She was always there for me. Sometimes she spoke to me with words, not just hums and pulses. It took a lot of concentration at first. It started as whispers and broken sentences. Scared the hell out of me! I thought I was going insane, but she soon reassured me it was her presence. Not my mental degradation. But now I can hear my confident and friend with little effort. I haven't let the Doctor know yet. Somehow it never came up in conversation and I didn't feel the need to tell him. I was going to. But he walked through the fireplace.

_ 'You are distressed, child. However, I feel abusing him, all be it amusing, may also knock sense into him. I am always here child.'_' I hear her haunting voice perfectly.

A small chuckle rises from my throat. It comes out as a high pitched chocked sob. I can feel a small smile gracing my lips as I place my head against the wall. Raising my hand I begin to smooth her softly.

'I will talk to him. Soon.'

_**GPOV:**_

Rose stayed in the comfort of an invisible embrace for a little while longer before pushing herself off gently and walking into the console room. Gold shot through her earth orbs that were surrounded by inflamed pink tissue. Tears threatened to fall, but she bit her tongue. Pushing her shoulders back, she composed herself.

'Doctor, good morning.'

'Rose! Rosie posie! Had your banana this morning? Shouldn't start your day without a banana. You know I don't the last time I didn't have a banana in the morning. No. Wait. I do. Bad day. Terrible day. That reminds m-' The energetic male nattered, flying around the console, flicking and twisting things.

Rose let a small smile grace her lips. Her eyes were dark as they followed his movements. She knew he was avoiding talking about her. The Doctor just wanted to ignore the pain. He never loved her. Just loved the idea of someone similar to him. To lose something so special, a connection, hurt him. Not losing her. Rose was unaware of this, and was convinced it was because the Doctor lost the woman he loved. Miscommunication lead to a beautiful yellow and pink angel to feel rejected, and shy away from him. The Doctor's tale was falling upon deaf ears, as Rose hummed a slow mournful tune that had been plaguing her mind.

'So I said to the octopus-rhino-squishy creature no that is my s-' The Doctor froze and his head snapped towards the golden haired female, at a painful speed. 'Where did you hear that song?!' He muttered, his voice even and low.

His eyes grew dark and cold, all traces of a smile disappearing. His eyes narrowed as he studied her. 'Have you been crying, Rose?'

Rose looked up, her eyes flooding with emotion. Their eyes were locked and neither could pull away. Rose's cheeks began to glow as the seconds ticked by. No one moved, no one breathed. He waited on baited breath for an answer, but a sharp pull in her chest caused Rose to wince and lean against a pillar. Hand pressed against her chest she took in a sharp breath.

'Rose!' The Doctor was now in front of her, hands on her hips, supporting her.

'Its nothing. I'm fine really.' Rose rubbed her chest, pain still written across her face.

'At least let me take you to the med bay, get you checked over.' Questions forgotten, his precious and fragile Rose was at the forefront of his hectic mind.

Panic replaced all other emotions as he prodded her guarded mind with his.

_**Rose POV:**_

_'What the hell is going on?!'_ I thought.

I can hear the TARDIS humming in the back of my mind, her concern evident.

'I'm fine, Doctor. Can we just go somewhere calm today. I think It's just stress.'

'Stress is not good. You humans and stress. You should eat more bananas!' He mumbled with a smile and a cheeky wink.

A hearty laugh escapes me and I see his smile grow. My pain dissipates and I lower my hand.

'It's gone now, Doctor. I'm ok.' I say, smiling softly up at him.

I haven't smiled like this at him in a while. His eyes soften and he embraces me tightly. Arms locked around my waist. 'How do I breathe again? Oh yeah.' I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into his neck a little.

_'We haven't embraced like this in a long time.' _

I relish in this embrace. My mind focusing on how fast his hearts are beating, the blood rushing through my head, how I just wish he'd place his lips on mine. All my anger is gone and replaced with contentment and desire. I'm still gonna slap him, just not now. We stay locked together for several moments, his breaths coming in short ragged bursts against my skin. Sighing softly, I realise this wont last much longer. He pulls away from me slowly, running a hand through his messy chocolate locks.

'Right. Relaxing. Hurm. Nova 13A! Beautiful place. The race has human origins but they're a super race, Rose! Not quite as super as yours truly!' He starts to babble, hands stuffed in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

His childish demeanour makes me smile widely and my tongue poke out slightly. At this he runs to the console and starts to hit and twist things. I take the necessary precaution of holding onto the rail.

'They have one sun, but three moon's! Green and purple grass. Long beaches with clear blue waters and white sand. They're all very friendly. Well. They were last time I visited. Hold on tight!' He flicked a final switch and we were on our way. Into the unknown.

_**GPOV:**_

Upon landing gently, he held his hand out to Rose. A huge smile on his face, his excitement overflowing. Rose pushed herself from the rail, saying a silent thanks to the TARDIS for getting them to their destination. She reaches for his hand, a smile on her face. Their fingers entwine and all three hearts begin to race. The contact sends electricity racing and blushes to appear.

'You ready?'he stuttered. Rose simply nodded in response gripping his hand gently. He opens the door, ready to bound into the sunlight with his companion; but abruptly halted when he faced several different guns aimed at his form.

'Oops.'

'Nice, you said.. Friendly and relaxing ,you said.' Rose muttered, feigning annoyance but thoroughly amused.

'Well they would be nice if we hadn't parked in the Royal palace.' The Doctor whispered angrily, shooting a half hearted glare at the TARDIS.

'State your name and purpose.' A guard directed.

'Ah.' The doctor cleared his throat, his signature smile painted across his face. 'My nam-'

'He is the Doctor. A Time Lord. Last of his kind.' A confident female voice cut in, plunging the room into silence and the tension to rise.

'What the..'

* * *

Please Read and Review if you can. If not please just follow. Hope you enjoyed it. -Mmme Starlight.


	2. A Date?

**It's that time again! New chapter! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! It's thanks to you that I will continue this story!**

**I hope you enjoy it and you carry on reading, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**On with the tale..**

* * *

**GPOV: **

The Doctors eyes widen as Rose peaked around him to evaluate the situation. At the voice all the guards lowered their weapons and lowered themselves onto one knee with their heads low. Rose noted the guards wore black pants with a gold stripe down the side of their legs. They had black t-shirts with a gold crest on one peck. They each wore black helmets with opaque visors, the same crest on each side of it. Topped off with black military boots. They were quite a formidable presence and made both the Doctor and Rose uneasy. But what made Rose more uncomfortable was this female voice. This woman knew her Doctor.

Questions began to flood her mind. We're they lovers? Another girl in the fireplace? Jealousy began to creep up on Rose and consume her. However the TARDIS sensed this and quickly spoke to the agitated girl.

'_None of those things. This woman is a valuable ally. You will see, dear_.' She spoke melodically.

Rose hummed in Response. Approaching the group was a young woman, no more that twenty by Rose's standards. Her hair was a mix of honey and milk chocolate in the sun, flowing down in waves to the small of her back. She had a caramel tone to her skin and she almost glowed with each step she took. The woman was not thin, exaggerated hips, and chest gave her a voluptuous and womanly figure. She had a short waist and carried a little weight, but Rose figured that was to do with her height. She was small, maybe 5"4. Rose stood open mouthed. This mysterious woman, was beautiful. Rose started to wonder about the nature of their relationship, growing anxious once more.

'Doctor? She looks.. Human?' Rose whispered discretely.

'The species are similar to humans, yes. But look at her head and when you can, her heart!' The Doctor turned his head to the side to whisper back.

Confused, Rose returned her attention to the advancing female once more. She had a long fuller side fringe that just brushed her eyebrows. Under this, Rose noticed a tiara that came across her forehead, sitting above her big gold and green eyes, guarded by thick black eyelashes. It dipped in-between her eyebrows creating a very discrete V shape. It looked like there were diamonds set in the shimmering gold but Rose soon noticed something odd.

'Those diamonds, they're on her skin!' Rose exclaimed, less than quiet.

She clapped a hand over her mouth as the woman came to a stop a few meters in front of them. Rose looked up to see the Doctor roll his eyes at her outburst before looking at the woman in front of them.

'They certainly are, darling.' Her voice was smooth and sweet. 'Rise my dears, you need not bow to me.'

The un-named female looked at the guards, a graceful smile plastered across her full, pale pink lips.

'Simply formalities, Princess.' A gruff voice responded, kindly.

All of the guards that surrounded them bowed and saluted the Princess before moving away.

'Princess?!' Rose screamed in her mind. 'He sure has a thing for royalty doesn't he.'

The Tardis chuckled in her mind. If Rose could put a face to the entity, she was sure she'd be shaking her head.

'It is nice to see you once again, Doctor.' The female laughed. 'Always one to make a dramatic entrance.'

'You know me, Allura.' The Doctor chided.

Allura's dancing golden and emerald orbs turned Rose. 'What is your name, curious one?'

Rose froze. Her mouth slightly agape. The smile she received touched her heart. It was pure and innocent.

The TARDIS hummed in Rose's mind and Rose smiled at them both in return. 'My name is, Rose, your highness.'

'As in the Earth flower?'

'Yes, your highness.'

'Truly beautiful, matching its beholder I believe. Please, call me Allura.'

Rose blushes at this compliment and bows her head.

'Why have you graced me with your presence, Doctor?' Allura quizzed.

'We are here for Rose to relax. She's needs a break and justly deserves one.' The Doctor stated, smiling down at his blonde companion.

'I'm glad you thought of Nova, I'm entirely flattered. Now, Rose dear. You were interested in my, jewels?' Allura shifted her attention to Rose once more, excitement flooding her features.

Rose nodded enthusiastically.

'We are born with them. Just like we're born with appendages, these jewels are embedded in our skulls. The better the clarity, the higher your rank, my dear.' Allura smiled as Rose studied them, fascinated.

'Your tiara is a beautiful frame to enhance them, am I right?' Rose asked softly.

'Yes it is dear Rose. Doctor she is certainly impressive.'

'Yes, she is.' The Doctor stares down at Rose, clearly shocked at her intuition.

Rose's signature smile appears, tongue and all.

'So adorable..' Allura muttered. 'Come. You can both stay with me. As a matter of fact, we are having a ball tonight. It will be an experience for you both. You can leave the TARDIS here. It will be more than safe.'

Rose and the Doctor examined the room with amazement. It was cream decorated lavishly with gold accents. Giant crystal chandlers hang from the ceiling; ceiling to floor length windows to the one side of the room flooded the room with natural light. White marble floors reflected the natural rays, making the room bright. The ceiling was high and decorated with gold swirling designs that both decided were extremely familiar.

'It's a small gathering hall, we hardly ever use it. Follow me.' Allura smiles, turning and walking away at a slow pace.

'This is small?!' Rose exclaimed.

Allura and the Doctor laughed heartily at her outburst. As the trio walked through the hall, Rose noted what Allura wore. She wore bottoms similar to leggings, but the material was shimmering and more opaque. Her dress revealed little of her caramel flesh; it has a high neckline stopping at her collar bone. The dress ended mid thigh but still had slits up the side, reaching her hips. A gold hoop on each hip, secured the dress together, preventing it from floating apart. No skin from her hips was revealed as her trousers concealed it. Her dress had full length sleeves that flared out just before her wrists. She wore knee high boots over her leggings, with a small heel, that caused a click that reverberated through the grand hall each time she took a step. Rose noted her entire ensemble was white, with gold hints around the neckline, bottom of the dress, her sleeves and the stripe at the side of each leg. She also wore a wide gold belt around her waist, tied off in a bow at the back.

They exit the 'small' hall and ascend a grand staircase, all the while Allura making small notes of pieces of art or nodding at the occasional guard. Walking down a red floored corridor the princess stopped at a solid red door.

'Doctor, your room as per usual.' Allura produced a key from thin air and handed it to the Doctor with a wink. 'Please be ready and in the great hall by the second half of the second lunar movement. The ball will officially commence at the rise of the third moon.'

'As you wish my lady.' The Doctor bowed comically, causing a laugh to escape Rose and Allura.

'Come on, Rose. You take ages so you can use the bathroom first.' Rose, still reeling at the appearance of the key, simply nodded and made to move to the door the Doctor was now opening.

'I'm afraid that wont be possible, Doctor.' Allura's voice cut through as the door swung open.

Rose looked up at her Doctor in confusion, her chest slowly starting to constrict when she spotted disappointment and sadness on his features.

'Of course.' He mutters, turning he grasps Rose's hand and places a soft kiss upon it.

'See you at dinner, Rose.' He winks at her and enters his room.

Allura blushes crimson and averts her gaze, where as Rose blushes and revels in the moment.

'You know I am sorry, Doctor.' Allura sighs, keeping her gaze trained on the wall.

The Doctor smiles warmly at her, they both nod and he reluctantly closes his door. Rose watched this exchange confused and hurt. Her eyes swimming in betrayal.

'He couldn't wait to get rid of me. Why didn't he fight for me? He normally does. Riennette?' She thought sadly.

'Courting rules, dear.' Allura stated sadly.

'What?'

'On Nova, we have very strict courting rules. You cannot be in a room with a male, without another person present unless he is a suitor or you're bonded.'

Rose paled and stared at the woman in front of her.

'Bonded?' Lots of thoughts flooded through Rose's mind, all of which the Tardis laughed at.

Allura reached out and wove the females arm through her own. Linked, they carried on down the corridor, Rose with a heavy heart.

'It is like what you humans define as engagement, only much more serious. You can only be bound with one person for your entire life, even after death.' Allura recited, her voice heavy with emotion. 'I find it to be truly beautiful, however, it makes everyone frightfully, how would you put it, oh yes, 'stuffy'.'

Rose scoffed at this and smiled at Allura. 'I can teach you more, if you wish to learn more, Dear.'

Rose nods eagerly, 'I'd love to. It all sounds so, magical.' Rose sighed dreamily.

She felt like she was in a fairy tale, and Allura was her fairy godmother.

'I'm not that old.' Allura chuckled, but not aloud.

Rose heard this comment in her mind. Rose stopped violently,

'You're telepathic, like the Doctor!' Allura turned to her, a sparkle in her eyes and a cheeky smile on her lips.

'I knew you were special. Humans shouldn't be sensitive to telepathy, nor do most of our people. You shouldn't hear my comments, but you do.'

'It is because of the Doctor I suppose, spending time with him..' Rose drifted off, confused herself.

'I think it is more than that, darling Rose. And I am going to help you learn that.'

'I think we're going to be good friends, princess.'

'Of course, Dear. Haven't you seem it written in our stars!' Allura laughs as they continue their stroll down the corridor, linked by their arms.

* * *

**Ta-Dah! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Please Review or Follow. Thank you 3**


	3. Getting to Know You

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long! I have been revising for exams, so my stories have taken a back seat. But don't fret! I have written several chapters and will post them every week or so!**

**Thank you to all of my new followers and my loyal followers for being patient. I hope this chapter meets your expectation as it is very important. This will feed into an important part of the story later on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. But Dex and Allura are mine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose POV  
It's official. I'm never leaving. Allura's room is a paradise. Her room is the brightest white, with golden stars and swirls painted on the high ceiling. Her crystal chandler stunned me, as each crystal was crafted into a small eight pointed star. The wall facing the grounds, well, there is no wall. It is glass, or what I assume is glass, and outside is a large decorative balcony overlooking the her lands. By that I mean the garden. She has a large fireplace on the wall opposite her bed. The mantle housing the fire is beautiful, waves of gold stars and ribbons chiseled and engraved in white marble. Either side of the fireplace are white book cases, crammed with texts to the ceiling.

There are Two wooden ladders, one on each case to reach the top shelves. A very short but long dark brown table stood a safe distance away, but in front of the open fire. There are large white plush cushions surrounding the table and fire, three to be exact. The opposite wall was the most interesting. In this room of purity, it stood out the most. It was black painted with thousands of bright stars and colourful clouds. But as I approached I noticed it wasn't painted. The stars were moving. It was a view of a galaxy, displayed on this wall in real time. Her bed was near to this wall. It was raised so it was on its own level; you have to walk up five steps to reach it. The mattress was set into this raised frame; you could step off the final step and straight onto the mattress. It was covered by lavish, almost satin sheets with gold and white pillows scattered and piled upon it.

'Allura. Wow.' Was all that left my mouth.  
She laughed gently and threw herself onto one of the plush cushions; boots discarded at the door.  
Looking at her feet I control a startled gasp. They aren't feet, but paws with long retractable claws.  
'Come sit with me, Dear.'

Nervously following her actions, I remove my trainers, trying to digest this revelation. Slowly, I make my way to a cushion, still drinking in my surroundings and Allura's appearance. Taking careful glances I notice her hands are like mine, but her nails were long black talons.  
How I didn't notice before. I need to be more alert. Gracefully as possible I place myself on the seat, instantly relaxing into it.

Allura crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap. 'Tell me what you wish to know, Rose.'

'Courting!' My mouth speaks before my mind kicks in.  
I raise my hand and slap it against my face, blocking it from view.

_'Eager much, Rose?'_

I hear a soft chuckle emanate from Allura.  
'On Nova a man should only touch you in public if he is saving your life or is dancing with you. That is if you are not courting. If you are courting he may touch your cheek and hair. Once you make your vows, you may link arms and once you have bonded, you may kiss each others heads. All other contact, is entirely private.' Allura recited, staring at her grand ceiling. 'Rather annoying, if I'm honest.'

'It sounds like men here are very.. Proper.'

Allura lit up at my words, she was practically glowing which alarmed me.

'They are! Such gentle folk. Sensitive too. Always speak from their hearts. Well. Most. You always get those few though, that are the exceptions.'  
She gushed, hands clasped tightly.

My lips pull into a smile. I have noticed I've smiled more in the past few hours with Allura than I have in days. Since that fireplace.  
My smile falters and I see her grimace.

'I am ever so sorry. I did not mean to pry. But I just saw..'

'I know. It's okay.' I whisper.

And it truly is. I'm glad Allura knows, now I have two confidants.

'I wish I could tell you the women here were different from your home planet. They are lovely. Very sweet and all caring, but due to the lack of physical contact allowed. They flatter and coo men. Trying to get their attention.' Allura sighed, her gaze drifting to the open fire.

'Great. More competition.' I mutter softly

'What about handholding?' I ask.

Suddenly I become very nervous as she becomes silent. Watching her I realise she's deep in thought.

'That is something quite intimate. But due to our 'hands' it's not something we truly indulge in.' She waggled her clawed digits at me with a knowing grin and I blush. 'I'd say after vows. Sorry to disappoint you sweet heart.'

Inhaling deeply in defeat I decide not to push the matter. On inhaling I catch a beautiful scent and scrunch my nose in confusion.  
'What's that scent, Allura?' I quiz, changing the subject.

'Gilliam blossom. It is sweet like nectar from fruits, but contains hints of puterseed.'

'It's wonderful. It smells like vanilla and berries!'

'You can wear some tonight! It will go perfect for my idea for your ensemble.' She grins, clapping her hands.

My tongue pokes out a little as I smile at her. Surprisingly I'm excited about tonight. It will be my first chance to rub elbows with alien royalty and not be chased off or have to save the planet. And most importantly dance with my Doctor  
Fingers crossed anyway.

'Say, Allura. Tell me about you. You seem to know about me.'

'That is because I read your mind, dear. Involuntarily of course. Your mind was well guarded, but you opened up to me after our greeting.'

I already know this. I feel no threat with Allura, simply trust and positivity.

'I am one of four children, however I haven't seen my siblings in many a lunar turn. They abandoned the family in order to 'find' themselves. I am the crowned princess of Nova, even though I am the youngest. Therefore I am the next in line to be queen. I am three hundred and two years old but in your human terms, I am what you would call 'Eighteen'. I am in my youth, and I do not have a suitor yet due to controversy. My parents rule Nova, on the concept that love and peace are key. I have a Guarda-Pantana called Dex. The only male in my life I love unconditionally and is allowed to stay in my quarters.'

'Guarda-Pantana?'

'Yes. You know them as horses? Or pets? I am unsure of how you would define Guarda-Pantana. A cross of the two, really.' She rambled, her smile never fading.

I shake my head and play with my sleeve. She sounds like the Doctor at times.

'Why thank you sweet heart. Oh! We will have to get you one, for while you're here!' Allura gasped.

My eyes widen and I snap my gaze up to her.

'Really? You'd do that for me?'

'Of course! Why wouldn't I? Let me introduce you to Dex!'  
I nod eagerly, ready to meet this exotic creature, excitement flooding my system.  
Allura begins to sing five beautiful pure notes, her tune celestial. My eyes study her as she sings. So at peace and happy, it almost puts me in a trance.  
Suddenly a gigantic best rolls into the room. It was almost twice the size of Me and pure white, even his nose. It looked to be a cross between a panther and a wolf. It's eyes were the colour of rubies and blood, dangerous and enticing. Long claws that clicked against the marble as it moved, stalking towards us, it's long fanned tail swaying. I couldn't stop my heart from racing and amazement to consume me. It was huge!

'Dex! My gorgeous male. Come!' Allura cooed, her form glowing.  
The animal padded towards her, his eyes trained on her, ignoring my existence.

'Allura!' I anxiously whisper.

Allura simply opened her arms and ushered the creature forward and beast picked up speed. It reached Allura, curled itself around her back, resting its head in her lap with affection. Allura leaned back against Dex, stroking his head softly.

'Is he not beautiful?'

'He's huge!' I exclaim, mouth agape.

'Go ahead, you can touch him.'

'Anything I shouldn't do?'

'Just avoid the areas around his eyes.'

Carefully leaning forward I start to stroke his muzzle, keeping my movements slow and timid. Dex growls in response and tilts his head to look into my eyes. So sweet and calm was his gaze, I knew he accepted me as trustworthy.

'He is magnificent.'  
Dex growled softly and Allura laughed melodically. I find myself smiling, knowing he loves being complimented.

'He's a sweet heart. He's accompanying me to the ball as my guard! Speaking of the ball, lets talk colours.'  
Watching Dex physically roll his eyes makes me laugh and Allura to flick his ear.

'Such a male.' She tuts, gaining a grunt in response.

A comfortable silence fills the room, just the sound of the fire cracking softly. Leaning back I release a breath that I have been holding for so long and let my mind run away with me.

* * *

**Please review, follow or favorite.**

**No flames please.**

_**-Mme Starlight**_


	4. Dressed Up, But That Tux?

**Me again! Sorry this took so long. **

**EXAMS = No free time.**

**Anyway, I managed to get this finished today!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. If I did Rose would still be in it. Just Saying...**_

* * *

**Rose POV:**

Through hooded eyes I watch Allura carefully lean forward and tap the table twice. A light appeared, suspended inches above the table. Watching in fascination I notice starts to develop and grow.  
'I think red for you, Rose. Rather fitting, do you not agree?' She states quietly, staring absently at the light.

'Red Rose.' I giggle.

Cheesy but simply genius.  
Attempting to envision myself in a classy dress with the Doctor swooning isn't hard and is a lovely fantasy. But it is fleeting and rapidly deteriorates with images of Rienette and him infiltrating my paradise.

Grimacing both mentally and physically at my visions, I look to the glowing light to see its taken the form of a short cocktail dress, netting around the neck and a tight fit on the body.

'Cute.' My voice stated, emotionless.

Feeling the positivity draining from me was making my chest start to constrict once more.

'Rose? You're not happy and you are in pain. You do not have to pretend.'

Looking at Allura causes the pain to subside, her eyes were glowing with a golden hue. The pain slowly started to edge away as a blanket of warmth consumed me. The experience and sensation is similar to an embrace from the TARDIS. I know Allura has something to do with it.

'Thank you.'

I watch her nod as the glow subsides, and she resumes stroking Dex.

'I will get Routen to check you over after the ball, my personal physician. No arguments, darling.'  
Her endearments make me smile, none of my friends or alien encounters have been as positive as this, I note.

'Yes ma'am.' I laugh, my positivity returning. 'You think I could work a long dress, Allura?'

I see energy return to her and she smiles brightly once again.

'Of course! Just focus on the light and think of the dress you want. If I have something similar, it will show.' She explains.  
Concentrating on this light, I envision a dress and slowly it begins to morph onto a shape.

It's a green strapless, floor length dress. It is fitted around the bust with a dipped neckline and It floats to the floor after the bust.  
Smiling a little, I study the dress. Simple and classy.

'Rather elegant, Rose. I like it.'

'Well that's my dress sorted.'

'I do not think so.'

Moving my gaze to Allura, I feign offence and place a hand across my heart.

'But-'

This dress was perfect. Simple and plain. Maybe it is not suitable on this planet? Have I offended her? My internal interrogation continues until her voice cuts through my thoughts.

'It is not, you.'

'I'm sorry?' I question, a defensive tone inadvertently creeping in.

'Rose Tyler. You are outgoing, funny and strong. You should be noticed and admired. Not blending in!' Allura growled, avoiding my gaze.

Pink hues flood her cheeks as she keeps her eyes trained on Dex. 'You need not fear me or my people. We will not chase you or hurt you. I want you to be you tonight, Rose. Shine.'

I stare at her, my mouth agape and shock written over my features. Blending in was now natural because of my Doctor's antics and tendencies. I didn't even notice I had slipped from myself.  
Nodding fiercely I focus on the light once more, going as far as squinting a little.  
The light morphs once more and Allura raised her eyes and an eyebrow, a knowing grin set on her lips.

'Perfect.'

Smirking, I look at her, confidence flooding me; 'I'mma knock his hearts out of rhythm.'

* * *

**GPOV:**

Tapping his foot the Doctor sighs. Tugging at his bow tie a little with one hand and a champagne flute in his other, he looks around the room. Wearing a tux that stopped women in their tracks.  
'Women and parties. They can never be early.' He mutters, 'Making me wear my bad luck tux too. We're doomed.'

'All rise and stand to attention, please. Entering, our guiding light, our Princess, our protector. Allura!' A deep intimidating voice reverberated across the large ball room.

'Now that's an entrance.' He whistles quietly.

The Doctor's eyes lock on the door, his anxiety growing. He runs a hand through his hair before breathing into his hand and sniffing.

'All good. Wait. Why am I nervous? It's just Rose! But she's never been just Rose..'

Slowly the large double doors at the top of a grand stair case were opened by the Guards in black.

'She is accompanied by her guard, Dex and her companion Lady Rose Tyler.' The same voice continues.

The room fell into a hushed silence and all eyes were trained on the doors. Dex pads out slowly, his appearance generally unchanged; only the simple addition of a thick gold chain and pendant around his neck. The pendant is a North Star suspended in a circle with small suns engraved into the circle. This is the crest sported on all doors and uniforms. Dex sits at the top of the stairs, his eyes surveying the area. He dips his head and turns his muzzle to the door. Slowly, Rose steps into the light of the ballroom and collective gasps can be heard.

Rose stands opposite Dex. Her gaze confident and a genuine smile on her lips. The dress is ruby red, it is shorter at the front, settling under her knees and gains length as it moves around to the back where it brushes against the floor; An asymmetrical skirt the Doctor notes. The neck line was high, setting just under her collar bone. It fits perfectly, hugging and accentuating her curves; it has thick straps over her shoulder. Her hair has been pulled back into a bun, save for her bangs that have been softly curled framing her face. Her hair is secured by a red ribbon, and accessorized with a black and red rose on the one side. She wears the TARDIS key as a pendant on a black choker and a black band on one wrist. Her shoes are black court shoes with ballet ribbons climbing up her legs, ending mid calf.

The Doctor coughs and thumps his chest hard, he swore his hearts had both stopped.

'Oh, my Rose.' The Doctor whispers, stunned.

He has to restrain himself from running to her side and declaring her off limits as he watches other men gaze at her longingly.  
'Mine!' His mind screams, 'claim!'

He bites back his protective side and attempts not to growl.

'I can't. It will hurt.. She has Rickey! Or Mickey.. The idiot!' He argues with himself.

The princess steps out to form the trio and the crowd simultaneously bows at her presence, more intakes of breath could be registered. Her dress consists of an aqua blue layered skirt that pooled around her and brushed against the floor. The bodice was similar to a corset, decorated with clear gems at the top of the bust. Her dress had long sleeves that came to her wrists and the neckline dipped slightly to reveal a little of her bust. Allura's hair is curled softly and flowing down in waves and wore her tiara on her brow.

A gold pendant matching Dex's is the only other jewellery she is wearing. But what was most captivating was the area above her heart. Gold stars and swirls stained her sun kissed skin, glowing gently.

'Welcome one and all, I do hope you enjoy your night and that you are blessed. I am sorry the Queen and King cannot be present, but as you know they only have your interests at heart. My love to you all and dance the night away!'

A deafening cheer fills the grand hall, clapping and admiration pouring from the guests.  
Rose scans the crowd and finds him. Her Doctor. Their eyes lock and she smiles softly at him, a blush on her cheeks. Her makeup is very natural with just a hint of shadowing and eyeliner on the eyes to make them stand out.

'She's a vision' his brain mumbles in awe. 'Go get her!'

He cannot pull his eyes away, and he doesn't want to.  
Slowly, the trio make their way down the stairs. Allura has her hand on Dex and Rose let's her hand glide over the banister, her eyes not leaving his.  
As they reach the bottom of the stairs the Doctor approaches, his mind set. He can feel the barriers falling, she's breaking them down like they're made of Lego.

She stops at the bottom of the stairs and he bows deeply to her.

'My lady, would you allow me to court you this fine evening?' He asks, his voice even.

Rose takes a step back in surprise, blinking blindly and her mouth open a little. Allura Nudges her softly while laughing and her dumbstruck attitude.

'I accept your offer, sir.' She finally answers sweetly, curtsying to him.

Audible male sighs fill the room at her answer cause the grin on his face to grow even more.

All he wants it to reach out and crush her against him, and she'd love nothing more.

They both rise and share a secret smile as he reaches out and cups her cheek. Electricity shoots through them both and the doctor withdraws his hand sharply.  
Music begins to fill the grand hall and couples spin around the floor. Rose notes Allura is holding onto Dex's fur tightly as she converses with guests. His protective gaze only leaving her form to analyse the individuals approaching her. 7

'Dex towers over the people! Makes an excellent bodyguard.' Rose chuckles quietly.

He reaches above Rose's shoulders; an intimidating being. In her haste to return her attention to seducing the Doctor, she almost missed something in his gaze. A guarded emotion that causes the blonde female to close her eyes slightly as she attempts to decipher it. Deciding she is being rude to her silent date she turns her smoldering gaze back towards him.

'How do I look then Doctor?' Rose quizzes in a sultry tone.

'Fine- I mean good. Wait no.' The Doctor stutters, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.  
Collecting himself and looking her straight in the eyes he calmly form his reply; 'You look simply beautiful, Rose. You rival the brightest star tonight.'

Red floods her face and she dips her head a little, a wide smile on her lips; she felt like her skin was on fire under his gaze.

_'Hang on, she's glowing?! It must be the light in here. Or maybe it's me. Did I eat a banana?'_

Pushing it out of his mind he finds his voice. 'What about me? How do I look tonight?' He asks, a sly grin forming.

Rose simply tilts her head and lets out a low whistle.

'A little bit foxy.' She purrs.

'I like fo-'

'However, you in a tux means some disaster is going to find us.' She finishes, her tone now flat.

'Oi!'

Laughter bubbles out of her and she raises a hand over her mouth.

_'She's beautiful.'_

'Would you care to dance, Rose?' The Doctor asks, his voice warm and enticing.

Rose's gaze returns to her Doctor and she smiles.

'Of course, I've been waiting for this for ages.'

Her signature smile spreads across her pale pink lips, her tongue trapped between her teeth.  
Smiling down at her, he makes a gesture towards the dance floor. He moves to walk behind her but stops dead. His mouth drops and his eyebrows raise.

'She's trying to kill me. That's it. She's gonna succeed.'

Her dress was backless, just starting once again at the base of her spine; revealing miles smooth cream skin for all. Steadily he examines her form. Just wanting to reach out; to caress and map every inch. The Doctor quickly follows her gliding form, shooting glares at any man looking at what is his.

Their hearts are beat crazily and their breathing is equally shallow as he places a hand on her hip; his fingers purposely brushing her skin, and the other takes her hand. A current courses though them, causing Rose to gasp and the Doctor to bite back a growl of pleasure.

_'What the hell-'_  
**_'-is going on?!'_**

She places her hand on his shoulder and the circuit is complete. They feel it running through their veins. An intense and unrivalled connection. Slowly but Surely, they step in time to the music, their eyes never breaking away and their grip never faltering. Lost, twirling and stepping in time to the beats of their hearts.

'Simply perfect.' He whispers.

* * *

**Loved writing this chappy so much! Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Please follow/favorite or review! I'd appreciate it. **

**The Action is coming up soon too :O**

_**-Mme Starlight. x**_


	5. Dance to Romance

**_Hey everyone! I'm back. I went through my exams and then some personal Hell, so this took longer than expected and I apologize for that. _**

**_I hope it was worth the wait._**

**_I actually cried writing this so please enjoy! I listened to 'Mine' while writing this so it may give you better idea of the emotions I tried to portray. _**

* * *

GPOV

The pair twirl across the floor to countless melodies, sharing carefree laughs and smiles. Their steps never falter, and only slow when he proceeds to lift his Rose into the air or dip her to the music.

'I thought you didn't do domestic?' Her tongue pokes out slightly.

'For you, I'd do anything.' He replies simply, his gaze softening.

Rose reels at the revelation her expression shifting from momentary shock to one of admiration, her glow returning.

'Thank you for this, Doctor. It's just what I needed.'

As they move to the music, she looks around quickly and makes sure no one is watching. Leaning forward she pecks his cheek softly, a blush evident on both of them. Sparks ignite in their hearts and they shiver deeply from the contact. So strong the hairs on their necks stand on end.

'You're welcome. I will do it more often if I get this sort of attention.' He retorts cheekily.

She shakes her head smiling. Only him.

'It's a shame Mickey couldn't be here.' He says, his tone one of nonchalance.

Rose stumbles over a step and he catches her, keeping her in time. Her smile fades a little.

'Why would you say that?'

'He's your boyfriend and all..'

'No. We haven't been together for months. He's dating someone online now.'

'Wha- you didn't say?!' He exclaimed loudly, causing other dancers to cast curious glances.

She laughs heartily and locks her eyes with his, 'You never asked.'

He pulls the female closer, his eyes becoming dark and dangerous. The Doctor wants to keep her forever, to make her his, but he knew that wasn't possible.

'I love someone else. He knew it.' She sighs, wistfully.  
Jealousy consumes him and his hold on her tightens.

'Have I met this man?' He growls, his composure slipping.

'Spoilers.' She says in a sing-song voice, her smile never faltering.

His mouth opens to retort but he is cut off by the commanding voice.

'Please clear the dance area for the Princess.'

The Doctor moves himself and Rose to the side so they a clear view of the dance floor. He stands as close as acceptable to his Rose. His eyes drifting from the floor to her face. Slowly Allura glides onto the marbled dance floor alone, her heels clattering as she moves. With hope, her eyes search the room. Carefully she turns and a scans the crowd, defeat and hurt filling her eyes.

'She's lookin' for someone.' Rose mumbles, her eyes scanning the crowds too.

'She must give her first dance to a man she feels connected to. He can then be a possible suitor, regardless of his wealth or background.' The Doctor whispers, leaning in so his warm breath tickles her ear and neck.

She shivers softly and closes her eyes briefly before looking back at Allura.

'She wants one man though. You can just tell.'

The Doctor looks down at her in wonder. His clever Rose.

Allura's eyes lock on the Doctor, a small smile appears on her lips. The Doctor looks up to return the gaze, his hearts almost stopping.

'Oh no..' he think, stepping behind Rose a little.

Rose watched this exchange carefully, before looking around the room. Tilting her head a little she notes movement in the crowd and a man steps the the front. Longer and thick black hair ruffled carelessly, impossible green eyes and flawless caramel skin were his features. Rose stares at him.

'Its him!' She muttered.

Allura's head whips around to look at the brave male.  
He sported a white shirt with a white blazer. His gold tie was pulled loose and the top and second buttons of his shirt were undone. The blazer had the gold crest on the lapel and gold trim. His lower half consisted of black trousers with smart black shoes. The males form was muscular and slim, his height matching the Doctors.  
The women in the room began to stir as they noticed him step forward. The Princess locks eyes with him, her smile returning. He bows ceremoniously and steps towards her. She curtseys in return, her eyes never leaving him. Smiling, he holds out his clawed hand and she takes it. Music begins to play and he sweeps her up, twirling her around the space in an elaborate routine.

'Oh wow.'  
Gasps of awe and mumbles of defeat and jealously reach Rose's ears over the music.

'Doctor, who is he?'  
'No idea. You should ask Allura, she seems to know him very well.' He replies smartly.

Rose and the Doctor return their gaze to the dancing couple. Allura's eyes filled with hope, anxiety and desire. His with love.

'They look perfect together. I want to feel like that one day.' She sighs, but soon claps a hand over her mouth realising she has spoken aloud.  
The Doctor refused to look at her or acknowledge the fact he heard her.

'You know this is the third ball she's given her dance to him?' She hears a female voice whisper hurriedly .

'Third? They must be courting!' Another voice pitches in.

'I heard he always disappears after he dances with her.'

Rose shakes her head and restrains herself from turning around and shouting at them. She won't ruin Allura's moment but she hopes what they say isn't true.  
Soon the music fades to nothing and they come to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. Rose takes a small step forward, waiting on baited breath. Everyone starts to applaud and cheer, but the due seem lost in each others eyes.  
They reluctantly loosen their hold on one another, disappointment written on their faces. He bows to her before walking into to crowd, disappearing from view. People return to the dance floor and being their own personal routines and Allura stands in the centre of them all, chewing her lip.

'She's upset Doctor. I'm going to get her. You okay on your own?' Rose asks, turning to look at him only to find him several feet away. He was surrounded by a group of well dressed women, all cooing and laughing. The Doctor, looking suave and collected amongst them, exchanging small pleasantries making them swoon.

'Of course you are.'  
Rose proceeded to huff a little and storm onto the dance floor, a course set for Allura.  
As soon as she reaches her, Rose can feel the sadness roll off her in waves, almost knocking her over.

'Lets get off the dance floor, yeah?' Rose whispers tenderly.

Allura simply nods as Rose weaves their arms together and guides her from the floor.  
Soon enough Dex pads through the crowd and is at his mistresses side, his gaze guarded. Allura released herself from Rose and wound her arms tightly around Dex's neck. The beast growls affectionately, causing several guests to make noises of admiration.  
Rose smiles sadly and turns her attention to the Doctor who is lapping up the attention from the affectionate females.

'Rose. I am fine with, Dex. Go and work your assets. Scare him.' Her eyes are glowing a strong gold once more, and are vacant of emotion.  
Nodding she walks towards her Doctor, her hips swaying heavily and her thick lashes shielding her eyes.  
The Doctors head snaps up, sensing her desire and oncoming presence. He was distressed and drowning in perfume, silently begging Rose would become protective and save him.

'Rose! I wondered where y-'

Rose ignores him, walking straight past him and his entourage and towards an attractive native male. The Doctor watches as the converse, the mans eyes roaming over her, devouring.  
The Doctor clenches his hands tightly, silently moving away from the entourage and watches Rose and the stranger move to the dance floor in a flourish of laughter. With a consumed mind he makes his way to Allura, who is leaning against Dex watching the display.

'Those women. That was you wasn't it? When you looked at me they fl-'

'You should not push her away, Doctor. You know you are made for each other.' She spoke monotonously, cutting him off.

'She deserves better.' He mutters.

'She wants you. You are not blind. Grasp the chance while you have it. Cause someone else could steal her from you for good.' She states, gesturing to the dancing couple.

Slowly the Doctors eyes move to Allura, 'Thank you.'

'You are welcome. Someone needs to open your eyes, I am glad it is me.' She smiles sadly at him. 'After all, what are friends for.'

'For someone who has seen so much, I really am blind.'

'And stubborn.'

'That too. Oi! Don't get cheeky now.'

Allura chuckles, her smile returning.

'Don't look so forlorn, Princess. You know he will return.'

Dex growls in agreement, making them both smile a little more.

'I know, I just wish I could see him more.' She sighs dreamily.

Dex whined, his he bares his teeth a little but Allura strokes his muzzle, preventing him from making further noise.

'I know I have you, boy. You will always look after me, it's why I love you the most.'  
He growled and moved his head down, nuzzling her cheek with his big nose. Allura giggles and hugs his muzzle affectionately; 'I love you'.

The Doctor smiles warmly at this display. He has seen and caused so much destruction and death, that these moments are what truly brought light into the darkness. Turning his attention to Rose he notices her approaching, bearing a satisfied grin.  
Carefully he approaches her, his stride deliberate. He notices her open her mouth to speak but he cuts her off with a single action. He buries his hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head. They ignore the current and the spike of desire coursing through them and he clears his throat.  
'Please, have fun tonight. Just don't dance with another man. Only me.' He growls out, avoiding her piercing hazel gaze.  
Stunned into silence, Rose nods, her smile widening. She knows people are staring but she doesn't care.

'Then do not leave me for another woman.'

Controlled and collected, he leans towards her, recognition and guilt infused through his old eyes.

'Never again.'

Tonight is about them, and their first steps towards forever.


	6. Dream of me

**Author note: ****I was listening to a few songs that really influenced this chapter so I will include lyrics here and there. The first song Allura is singing is quite apt for the couple; Heart a break - Demi Lovato.**

**Sorry for the lack of regular updates! But I'm back and on form!**

**Thank you all for your kind and wonderful reviews and follows and favourites!**

**I appreciate them all.**

**Disclaimer: I own Allura, Dex, Nova.. Just not the Doctor Who. **

* * *

_'The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love'_

Dances slowed as the lunar cycle neared its final stage. People saying long goodbyes, holding onto the moments they had left. Allura took to the floor once more only to serenade the dancers as they swirled around her, creating a magical display that completed the evening. Rose and the Doctor stepped slowly to her voice, clinging onto every note and chord. Lyrics searing and twisting their hearts, crying out what they couldn't . Each soothing note invading and touching sealed desires and thoughts.

_'I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake, There's just one life to live, And there's no time to wait...'_

'This is too beautiful, I don't want it to end.' She sighs sadly.

'All good things end, Rose. Only to begin once more. We will have more adventures like this.' The Doctor whispered, his eyes darkening, 'maybe somewhere where holding your hand in public wont result in the general population fainting and me being shot.'

Rose laughs melodically, sending his hearts into a frenzy. Subconsciously tightening his hold on the pink and yellow human only adds to his hearts screaming.

'Doctor, I never thought you were one for public indecency!' She retorts cheekily.

'Just you wait..'

_'The world is ours if we want it, We can take it if you just take my hand..' _

Rose shivers in anticipation. Warmth flooding her cheeks and a cheeky smile forming. She remembers the first time she took his hand. He whispered one word to her and she hasn't look back since. _'Run'_

'I look forward to it, Doctor.'

Carefully she pulls herself closer to him, revelling in how cool his hands are and how easily he moves to Allura's voice. His hearts still off beat but he has no care. In this moment with his pink and yellow human, he is happy. Twirling the angel out of his embrace to the beat he frowns at the loss of contact. So quickly he twirls her back towards him. With a soft thud her back lands against his body, their forms moulding into one. Fitting like the Gods designed them to. Puzzle pieces, crafted for one another. Slowly he turns her in his arms, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist and holding the other firmly in his. Scandalous look were cast upon them but they brush them off falling into step once more.

'Thats right. I cant. Shes human. I will watch her fade. And then what? I'd be alone. Still a murderer and the last of my kind.' The Doctor's mind ticked overtime as he stared down at his savior.

His hold on her tightening once more. Acting as an anchor from the darkness consuming him is his Rose. His beacon and lifeline.

_'The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love..' _

'I think this song is for us..' Rose sighs, her voice lost in his shirt.

Allura's voice drifted off as she finished her final note and the entire room became subdued. The Doctor and Rose simply sway now. No elegant waltz, just simply holding on to the ghostly echoes of the song, screaming silently for it not to end. Dancers reluctantly slowed and stopped as the echoes fade to nothing, but refusing to release one another. Rose and the Doctor are one of these couples; their eyes remain locked as they come to a stop. No one claps, cheers or praises Allura; they simply stand in silence.

'Thank you for attending, darlings. I hope you enjoyed this evening.' Allura smiles, her voice slicing through the tense silence.

Allura lets out a breathy laugh, turning to Dex who led beside her. Lazily his head lolled to one side, gaze trained and entranced on his mistress. Allura moves tiredly to sit on his back side saddle. Carefully, the beast then stands, moving her through the crowd. Hands dart out to touch her, one last plea for her to stay, to let the celebrations and romance continue. Dex troops through slowly, carrying his precious cargo up the grand stair case and out of view. People started to applaud and cry her name as Dex reached the stairs, only ceasing when she was out of sight and the doors closed behind her. Moments after she has left, citizens start to disperse, leaving through doorways either side of the staircase with an overwhelming air of defeat and depression. A sad smile is shared between the time travelling couple as they release each other.

As Doctor guides Rose up the grand staircase, and past the guards who simply nod at them, opening the door wide enough for them to slip through. They make their way through the labyrinth of halls, passing dozens of doors and guards. Strolling through the maze they are enjoying each others company, sharing a smile here and there. Hands drift towards one another in absentminded routine causing both to blush. Rose notices Allura's section of the palace approaching and she stops. She does not want this to end. The Doctor looks back at his lagging companion in concern only to have her throw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

She buries her face in his neck and smiles softly. 'Thanks again!'

He relishes in this tender moment.

Pulling away from her and tenderly raising her hand to his lips, places a light kiss upon her knuckles.

'My, Rose.'

'My Doctor.' She glows, bathing them in a golden hue; Her skin sparkling and cracking.

The Doctor's face scrunches in confusion.

'I'm so happy, Doctor.'

'You're glowing!' Rose looked at him in alarm and then down at her skin, only to observe a pale peach tone.

'I'm not Doctor. Are you ok? I know you don't need as much sleep as us 'apes', and you're superior and all but still...'

_**'Could you get a clearer hint?'**_ The TARDIS sighs, cutting through his thoughts.

He noticeably blinks a few times before shaking his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Maybe you're right' he ground out, still not entirely convinced.

'That or your amazing time lord mind is slipping.' She winks, catching her tongue between her teeth.

Before he can form a response she glides from him, approaching the doors to Allura's wing. He stands there stunned as his glowing pink and yellow angel floats away. She stops as she reaches the guards who open the door for her; turning her head back towards the shocked Timelord she speaks hauntingly.

'I will miss you tonight, my dear Doctor.'

She smiles sweetly, before passing through the door and they close gently behind her; concealing her form. The Doctor runs his hand lazily through his hair as he makes his way towards his room.

'Definitely going to be the death of me.

**Rose POV: **

The guards close the doors to Allura's room and I slide down the door with a stupid smile on my face. Slowly I start to unlace my shoes and place them beside me. Spying Allura and Dex on her balcony I tilt my head to one side.

'You're a genius, Allura.'

Slowly the female turns and she stands like a vision. A flowing white gown that pools around her feet with multiple long layers and a stupidly long train. It looks to be Grecian in style, with a deep 'V' neckline and a long gold rope tied under her bust.

'Why thank you, Rose Dear.' She smiles, stepping back into the room.

The fire in the hearth illuminates the golden swirls and marks on her chest making them dance.

'Now sweet thing, the plan worked perfectly I believe?'

The smile on my face only grows as I release a content sigh.

'Yeah. Amazingly well.' I giggle.

Allura laughs softly and I look up at her. 'You are intoxicated on the chemical reaction referred to as love, Sweet child.'

'That I am!' I laugh, 'Say. Why are you dressed like you're going back out?'

Allura looks down at herself then takes a sharp intake of breath. 'Oh! These are my lunar gowns. I have to wear this just in case we get urgent business. Whether it be the Priestess or Princess that my people need.'

'You have a long job title.' I state, bemused.

'You are telling me..' She sighs rubbing her temples, a smile on her lips.

'I left you some night clothes on the table, I will wait on the balcony for you to change.' Allura glides back out of the room, a smile on her lips.

Giddily I stand and skip over to the table, humming softly. Pulling my hair from its restraints, i place the pins on the table. Slipping the dress from my form I slip the other over my head, leaving my underwear on. It is deep emerald in colour and just brushes the floor. It has a square neckline and thick straps. The material is similar satin; smooth, reflective and cool. I notice it is fitted and flattering. Shame the Doctor can't see me in it.

'That song you are humming child. Do you know what it is?' Allura's voice floats, a hint of amusement in her voice.

'No.' I reply, walking out onto her balcony, 'It's familiar but I can't place it.'

Allura is sat on the stone barrier, her eyes trained on the night sky, Dex whining at her paws.

'I wager the Doctor had a shock when he heard you sing that.'

Slowly I nod, approaching the short stone barrier.

'He did. He just looked at me like I grew another head.'

Allura simply hummed nonchalantly in response and cast her golden green gaze upon me.

'That is because, that song is ancient. Only few know it and have the ability to sing it.' Allura opens her mouth and the purest notes I have ever heard float out and caress my ears.

The tune sends shivers down my spine and I feel the TARDIS purr in response.

'That's the song I keep hearing! What is it?!'

'Well, Dear. It is called the Song o-' A squeal rises from my throat and Dex leaps up as the doors to Allura's room are thrown open with an earth shattering crash.

'Princess! You are needed! Urgently!'

'Oh for the love of..' Allura growls, pushing herself from her perch. 'This had better be urgent!' She barks, Dex at her side.

'Rose, would you care to come with me? We will continue our conversation later.' Nodding mutely I put a hand on my chest trying to regulate my breathing.

Damn guards need to learn to knock. She touches Dex's shoulder and her drops to the floor. Allura sits on his back and he rises, motioning with his head for me to come forward a low growl emanating from deep in his throat. Rushing forward I grasp his fur in my one hand. He grumbles in reassurance and he leads us both out of the room.

'In my nighty and without shoes. Once can't trouble pop up when I'm in the appropriate attire!' I grumble.

Well once again I am thrown into the fray. So where is the Doctor? I thought he had a radar for this stuff?

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this!**_

_**Please Review, Follow or Fave. Anything! **_

_**-Mme. Starlight**_


End file.
